otherworldly_evil_monarchfandomcom-20200213-history
Jun Moxie/Abilities
Skills Unlocking Heaven’s Fortune - 'First unlocked mysterious technique from Exquisite Hongjun Pagoda(ch-7) * '''Great Overflowing Illumination - '''the first part of the Art of Unlocking Heaven’s Fortune, “The aura moves Nature, the great illumination overflows, to surpass the Nine Heavens, to thread upon the Celestial Fountain, grasp the Universe; the heart becomes a treasure mountain, the divine spirit’s Nine refinements, never to fall into the Yellow Springs” * '''Protect the Intent of Heaven and Earth - '''After Great Overflowing Illumination, is Protect the Intent of Heaven and Earth '- '"One who walks the scope of the heaven and the earth, must protect the desires of the heaven and earth; one who rashly beheads another, nurtures a heart of ice; nine loyal transformations stabilize the soul by the will of the heavens, and then abides by it....." * '''Spanning Heaven and Earth - '"There’s a road to the sky above, but it takes an age to set upon it. Raise you head and look at the beautiful trees. A heart with a mountain of spirit is only a lake at the foot of an immortal. One can take this road after nine transformations of the soul…" * 'Fourth Layer Chant - '"The heart is beautiful, filled with will; persevere, uncertain actions are actually phantoms; do not forget, the lotus throne is attainable; the soul and spirit will disappear, not killing the foetus." * 'Fifth Layer Chant - '''Begining of primordial chaos, secret of Heaven and Earth. Endless life, forever unchanging. Heaven for it Heaven, Earth for it Earth. Life's continuous, Death's succeeded. Exquisite nine cycles, meaning of good fortune. Nine deaths of the soul, primal chaos desolation.Chapter 790 '''Yin and Yang escape (Ch.143) - '“Days and nights are Yin and Yang, Heaven and Earth are Yin and Yang, the biochemical cycles of beings are Yin and Yang. A person is also a Yin Yang from the time of its origination, and whether faced with good luck or bad, and whichever side the person decides to show, everything is Yin and Yang. Everything can be hidden, and everything can be investigated, because everything will always remain…. Yin and Yang.” ‘Yin and Yang escape’ method would require a lot of practice, but could eventually grant him means to hide his body anywhere and at any time. If fact, upon reaching its peak, this law could even allow him to hide his body in the air! He could escape into water for hundreds of years, or even burry himself in the mountains! 'Power Of Gold - '"Turn ordinary metals into wonderful gold. Obliterate everything into nothingness. This is the power that controls Gold amongst the Five Elements." 'Power Of Wood - ' "Change occurs at a moment’s notice. But, it covers the heavens and earth. This is the power that controls Wood amongst the Five Elements." 'Great Spirit Deterrence -' It was the Great Spirit Deterrence technique. And, it had been blended with hypnosis!. This was the extreme combination of modern hypnosis techniques and the great ancient Spirit Deterrence method. 'Power of Five Elements '- "Treat metal and woods as the foundation, water and fire of the same source; earth as a virtue, as all five elements; the strength of the five elements, are unbelievable, remain until the end and all will end in chaos…" 'Divine Sense/Spirit Sense Net - '''Unique ability comprehended upon advance to Venerable. '''Chaos Array Solution '- "Heaven and Earth ten thousand laws, originally not to have one thing. A new year begins, one's journey back home. Being born today, approach the end of the road. Comes to exist now, conveniently pass throughout time." "One Essence Everlasting Formation, Two Extremes Serene Brilliance Formation, Three Lights Evolution Formation, Four Guardians All Heavens Formation, Five Elements Destruction Killing Formation, Six Paths Circle Heaven Array, Seven Stars Black Heavens Formation, Eight Poles Life and Death Formation, Nine Palaces Return to Essence Formation and Ten Sides Complete Destruction Formation...... " '''Lone Supremacy Sword Power of Wind and Cloud 'Flame of Primal Chaos and Furnace of Good Fortune - '“Blood becomes the evidence, soul’s wisdom becomes the proof, and the soul transforms in strength – the Flame of Primal Chaos refines all living things in this world; the furnace of good fortune, turns into the supreme creator!”Category:Main Character Category:Abilities